GUILTY PLEASURE! - We Ski and Snowboard (Wii)
PBG plays We Ski and Snowboard, showing off the secret areas. Synopsis PBG stares at the title screen. He messes up his intro, and has to restart. He is playing a game he has always wanted to play; We Ski and Snowboard. It is a 'guilty pleasure' game. He plays as his PuhBuhGu Mii, because he doesn't have a profile on his Wii U. He heads to the top of the mountain, and plays on the loading screen. PBG tries to find ways of talking about this game. PBG has snowboarded once in his life, and it was one of the most fun thing he has ever done. The controls aren't great, and he hasn't played in a while. He snowboards and tries to pull off a trick, but falls over, and PuhBuhGu rolls down the hill for a long time. He somehow gets up. PBG likes the secret areas in this game. He heads towards a secret area, and rides on a rail. This game features in his old Secret Areas video, which PBG does not recommend watching! He jumps into a hole, and moves onto the hidden course. He talks to a guy who wants to take photos. PBG poses for the photo. He saves the photo, and knows that he will never look at it. He looks at the wall and shows the cave art on the wall. PBG finds the abominable snowman. This game is supposed to be played with the balance board, but PBG has never had one, and has never had room for one. Until now, as his new office is much larger. PBG has moved houses, and is going to clean up and put up his shelf after this video. PBG heads back to the top of the mountain. He turns around, and heads across the other path and falls off the cliff. He gets confused before finally heading the right way. This is a really fast path, and PuhBuhGu falls over. PBG thinks he already missed the turn, and yells at PuhBuhGu to stop! He sees the path, and finds the hidden course. He ends up in a cave, and falls off a cliff! He tries again, and dies again. PBG thinks he was messed up for having a show called To Kill an Avatar. PBG starts gaining speed, and demonstrates how to speed up by holding the controllers in front of him. A cliff edge quickly approaches, and he falls right off! He has to start all over again! PBG takes a jump in the cave and lands it. PBG explains that it snowed yesterday, but it didn't stick. PuhBuhGu continues snowboarding down the mountain. PBG sees a guy, and wants to head over to him. He hops all the way back up to the guy very slowly, and the footage is sped up! The guy is a ninja! Apparently, there are three of them! The game can't handle multiplayer with more than 2 people. PBG convinced his friends to play this game, and other stupid Wii games! PBG likes snowboarding around the bottom area with the trees. Two snowboarders hit each other, and PBG tells them to be careful! He then gets slammed into a tree and starts humping the snow! He reaches the bottom of the mountain. PBG gets excited as he slides around the bottom of the mountain. Category:One-offs Category:Videos